kemarahan sang jinchuriki jinchuriki
by namikaze michael
Summary: naruto dan gaara disiksa hingga sekarat tapi terjaadi perang antara konohagakure dan sunagakure dan mereka dipakai sebagai senjata untuk memenangkan perang sehingga muncullah rasa kebencian dan dendam naruto dan gaara,penasaran seperti bagaimana makanya baca dan reviews ya
1. Chapter 1

sumarry:naruto dan gaara disiksa hingga sekarat tapi terjaadi perang antara konohagakure dan sunagakure dan mereka dipakai sebagai senjata untuk memenangkan perang sehingga muncullah rasa kebencian dan dendam naruto dan gaara,penasaran seperti bagaimana makanya baca dan reviews ya  
>warning:occ,gaje,kelambatan update,berantakan,dll<br>rated:Tkalo pembunuhan semi M

kemarahan jinkurichi  
>alkisah hiduplah seorang anak bernama uzumaki merupakan anak dari hokage keempat yaitu minato namikaze dan istrinya kushina ,namun sebelum mereka meninggal, konohagakure di hancurkan oleh biju ekor sembilan yang bernama kyubinama aslinya kuramasehingga banyak memakan korban dan terpaksa yondaimeminato namikazebersama hokage ketiga yaitu sarutobi melawan kyubi<br>.saat itu yondaime hanya memiliki 2 cara yaitu melawannya sampai titik darah penghabisan tetapi dapat menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa,dan satu cara lagi yaitu menyegel dan memasukkan kyubi kedalam tubuh rasa bersalah dan terpaksa minato menyegel kyubi dan memasukkan kyubi ke dalam tubuh naas, sebelum minato berhasil menyegel kyubi sampai habis kuku dari kyubi yang sangat panjang menusuk ke tubuh kushina dan minato sehingga mereka pun meninggal dunia

suatu pagi naruto yang sedang ingin menjadi ninja bangun jam 6 dengan semangatnya ingin pergi ke akademi ninja .dia dengan cepatnya mandi dan makan mi ramen kesukaannya dan langsung pergi ke akademi ninja ,namun tanpa disadari naruto telah ditunggu oleh warga sekitar untuk dikeroyok dan pun sadar bahwa kenapa tidak ada orang padahal biasanya sudah sangat dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat sekelilingnya alhasil tidak ada satu pun orang disana .melihat situasi ini warga segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya dan langsung memukuli naruto hingga yang tergeletak itu pun hanya bisa berjalan dengan menyeret menggunakan tangannya hingga sampai dirumah .

didalam rumah naruto

naruto yang hanya sendirian dirumah dan hanya bisa makan dan tidur .

bebrapa minggu kemudian

naruto::"hmmmmm... tak terasa sudah beberapa minggu aku gak keluar rumah .dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu dan memanggil nama naruto,dan naruto pun membukakan pintunya

naruto:"siapa disana?" dan langsung membukakan pintu,naruto pun terkejut karena yang mengetok tadiitu seorang anbunya tsunade  
>anbu:"naruto...,ayo cepat ikut aku!"<br>naruto:"untuk apa?"  
>anbu:"sudah,jangan banyak tanya ayo ikut saja!"<br>naruto:"baiklah."

sampai ditengah jalan naruto pun terkejut banyak banyak korban jiwa dan banyak pasir.

naruto:"pak anbu,kenapa banyak sekali pasir dan korban jiwa ?"tanya naruto.  
>anbu:"itu karena ulah jinkurichi ekor satu sunagakure yaitu shukaku."<br>naruto:"ha kenapa shukaku bisa menyerang konohagakure?"tanya naruto lagi.  
>anbu:"sudahlah,bentar lagi kau akan tau"<p>

tanpa sadar naruto dan seorang anbu tadi sudah sampai di tempatnya hokage yaitu tsunade

dan naruto dan anbu tersebut masuk ke ruangan tsunade

naruto:"ada apa nenek tsunade memanggilku?"  
>tsunade:"aku ingin kau membantu kami mengalahkan shukaku yang terus menerus menyerang konoha ,sekarang juga kau harus pergi ke medan tempur naruto!"<br>naruto:"ta..tapi... "  
>tsunade:"sudahlah naruto sekarang juga aku perintahkan kau untuk pergi sekarang."kata tsunade dengan sangat tegas dan intonasi yang sangat keras.<p>

naruto pun segera pergi dengan terpaksa dan segera mengeluarkan kekuatannya

naruto pun akhirnya sampai di medan perang dan langaung mengeluarkan kyubi .dan bertarung dengan shukaku dengan sangat sengit

sangking sengitnya mereka pun kelelahan dan hasilnya desa sunagakure meminta damai dan disetujui oleh konohagakure.

naruto pun dibanggakan karena dapat menahan beberapa serangan shukaku .namun bagi naruto itu sangat menyakitkan rasanya.

tsunade:"terima kasih naruto.".kata tsunade sambil tersenyum.  
>naruto:"sama sama nenek tsunade."<p>

akhirnya pun naruto pulang dengan tenang namun rasa sakitnya masih saja terasa.

di rumah naruto

naruto langsung cepat -cepat ke tempat tidurnya dan ke alam sadar bawah naruto dan mengajak beberapa jinkurichi untuk juga ke alam sadar bawah mereka.

di alam sadar mereka

naruto:"hmm... giliran perang aku dibanggakan tapi coba tidak perang pasti dah babak belur."kata naruto dengan wajah yang kesal dan marah.

gaara:"iya ,aku sudah muak dengan warga desa ku ,jika perang selalu mengandalkan ku."kata gaara dengan wajah yang sama seperti naruto.

bee:"yo..yooo,walaupun aku tidak diperlakukan seperti itu tapi aku juga bisa merasakannya jika jadi kalian."

rhosi:"hnn...,aku punya ide yang sangat bagus,bagaimana kalau kita balas dendam ke semua desa kita dan mendirikan satu desa yang penuh damai dan tidak mengandalkan biju untuk senjata perang."

TO BE CONTINUED

tbc  
>di reviews ya<br>kalau jelek mohon dimaafin soalnya baru pemuala  
>thx<p> 


	2. bangkitnya kemarahan naruto

Chapter 2

n.b:naruto umur 7 tahun

Balasan reviews:

Dark namikaze vengeance: ok akan aku sikitkan typo nya

Ren akatsuki: akan aku usahain memperbaikinya ,sorri kalau mengecewakan

Yaasashi-kun: ok,dan arigato sarannya

: apaya maksudnya?

.35912: thanks yaa,akan kuusahain

: akan saya usahaain dan terima kasih

2nd princhass: yaa,terima kasih sarannya

gilbert. : sorri yaa,dan terima kasih sarannya

Namikaze Yoake: terima kasih

Chapter 2

Naruto "hn... Ide yang bagus"

Gaara "tapi,sebaiknya kita jangan langsung menjalankan ide ini ,sebaiknya kita mencari kesempatan terlebih dahulu"

Rhosi " yaa,jika kita menjalankannya sekarang maka nanti mereka akan curiga "

Bee "tapi,kita harus memiliki seorang ketua sebagai komandan dalam ide ini"

Naruto "yaa,kalau begitu kita voting saja

Gaara,yugito nii,yagura,rhosi,han,utakata,

fu,killer be sepakat memilih naruto sebagai ketua nya

Naruto "aku,baiklah "

Dalam hati naruto

"Mereka memilih aku sebagai ketuanya,aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakan kalian"

Dalam alam sadar mereka

Naruto "baiklah,kita akhiri perjumpaan kita disini"

Di alam nyata

Naruto yang sedang sekarat pun hanya bisa mengobatinya dan tidur

Besoknya

Naruto yang sengaja bangun jam3 subuh dan segera mandi dan makan mi ramennya pergi ke luar rumah untuk pergi ke sebuah danau tempat menyendiri kesukaannya

Di danau

Naruto melamum disana hingga seperti tertidur dan langsung bermimpi

Di mimpi naruto

naruto "loh,kenapa sangat gelap .ada orang disana ?"

Dan tiba tiba muncul satu orang yang yang memakai kalung seperti angka 9 yang berwarna merah dan matanya yang berwarna ungu berpola riuk air(rinengan)

Naruto pun terkejut danlangsung berbicara

Naruto "si...siapa kau"kata naruto

Orang misterius "aku dark rikudou sennin"

Naruto "haa ... ,kau rikudou sennin sang pencipta dunia itu"

Dark Rikudou sennin "iya,aku tau derita yang kau rasakan menjadi jichuriki "

Naruto "bagaimana kau bisa tau derita yang ku rasakan"

Dark Rikudou sennin "aku selama ini hidup di dalam rasa kebencian mu terhadap konohahakure

Naruto "iya,aku sangat benci dengan konoha,tapi untuk melawannya aku masih sangat lemah dan kecil,apa kau bisa melatih diriku sehingga semakin kuat?"

Dark Rikudou sennin "bisa saja ,tapi kau harus bangun cepat dan pergi ke sini dan jangan bawa siapa siapa disini "

Naruto "baiklah,kita berlatih dimana?"

Dark Rikudou sennin "di danau ini tapi kauharus tidur atau melamun"

Naruto "ok"

Naruto pun langsung berlatih dengan. Dark rikudou sennin dan hasilnya pun naruto sudah dapat mengeluarkan segel tangan

Naruto pun terbangun

Di alam nyata

Naruto "hoammm,tak terasa sudah jam6 "

Seperti biasa naruto di keroyok oleh warga konohagakure,namun naruto dapat menahannya

Warga "mati kau anak monster" kata salah satu warga sambil melemparkan beberapa shuriken

Naruto "aku bukan anak monster "dan langsung mengeluarkan segel tangannya

Naruto "Doton Doruyaki"

Dan tiba tiba muncul dinding raksasa terbuat dari tanah yang berhasil menahan shuriken warga tadi

Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengeluarkan segel tangan

Naruto "katon goukakyu no jutsu"

Tiba tiba muncul api besar dari mulut naruto

TO BE CONTINUED

TBC


	3. kemenangan

chapter 3

balasan reviews:

nyuga totong:ya,terima kasih

.549:terima kasih

santiryu ogi:akan saya usahaain

nyuga totong:ya ,sekali lagi terima kasih saran nya

:ya

blue-senpai:maaf dan terima kasih

dendy099:ya, sorry ya

devilharmnaruto:ya akan saya coba panjangin

2nd princhass:ya ,kalau bisa tolong di contoh in yang anda mau kan seperti apa

chapter 3

warga yang tadinya mau menyerang pun terkejut dan langsung lari ,tapi tidak sempat menghindari api besar yang keluar dari mulut naruto

"arghhhh..."kata warga yang terbakar itu

semua warga yang tadinya ingin ikut membantu mengkeroyok naruto pun langsung kabur dan pergi kerumah masing masing

suasana yang tadinya ramai seperti pasar sekarang menjadi hening seperti kuburan

"hahahahahahaha"ketawa naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya

naruto pun segera berangkat ke akademinya dengan selamat tanpa tergores sedikit pun

di depan kelas naruto

sasuke yang duduk di dekat naruto terkejut melihat naruto

"na...naruto kenapa kau bisa ke sini?"tanya sasuke dengan wajah terkejutnya

"hn..."kata naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya

"woi...naruto aku sedang bertanya kepadamu"kata sasuke dengan ingin menumbuk muka naruto

tiba -tiba iruka sang guru di kelas naruto pun datang dan terkejut karena naruto ada disitu

"naruto kapan kau datang?"tanya iruka

"guru,aku baru saja datang kok!"kata naruto yang tadinya tatapannya sangat dingin menjadi ceria

"oh...gitu dong datang ,jangan bolos terus nanti tidak menjadi nija genin baru terasa kamu "kata iruka sambil mengingatkan naruto

"iya...iya guru ,aku akan berusaha datang terus"kata naruto sambil ketawa

dalam hati naruto

"sebenarnya aku sudah datang terus guru bahkan setiap hari guru ,cuman aku selalu dikeroyok terus guru"kata naruto di dalam hati

di alam nyata

mereka mulai belajar dan waktu pun tidak terasa sudah jam pulang

"anak-anak ingat besok kita akan ujian untuk menjadi genin "kata iruka

"iya guru"kata semua murid kecuali naruto yang sedang melamun

"kau dengar itu ,naruto(naruto tidak menjawab karena sedang melamun) NARUTO...,APA KAU DENGAR?"teriak iruka karena melihat naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan sedang melamun

naruto pun terkejut dan langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada iruka

"hn...,makanya naruto jangan melamun dong."kata iruka sambil sedikit marah kepada naruto

"iya iya guru,aku minta maaf."kata naruto sambil membungkukan badannya

iya,ok guru ulangin lagi ,besok kita akan ujian untuk menjadi genin jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk menunjukan apa yang kalian pelajari di sini"kata iruka

"iya guru "kata naruto

mereka pun pulang

di dekat danau

"hn...,mending aku berlatih dulu dengan dark rikudou sennin untuk ujian besok"kata naruto

naruto pun melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang

"sudah tidak ada orang"kata naruto

naruto segera memejamkan mata nya dan memulai berkhayal

di dunia khayalan naruto

"apa kau ingin berlatih lagi naruto?"kata dark rikudou sennin

"iya dark rikudou sennin."

"baiklah, mari kita mulai berlatih."

"pertama kau harus membuat bunshin dulu !"perintah dark rikudou sennin

"baiklah"kata naruto dan memulai membuat bunshin

tiba tiba muncul asap putih singkat dan seorang naruto lagi

"sekarang fokuskan pikiran mu dan alirkan chakra mu ke tangan mu!" perintah dark rikudou sennin

dan naruto pun segera melakukannya ,muncullahsebuah bola berbentuk bulatan berwarna biru yang sangat kuat

"wah...apa ini dark rikudou sennin?"tanya naruto dengan wajah yang sangat gembira

"ini namanya rasengan"kata dark rikudou sennin

naruto pun senang dan langsung pergi dari khayalannya

di alam nyata

"mending aku segera tidur untuk ujian besok."kata naruto

naruto langsung bergegas ke rumah nya dan langsung tidur

besok harinya

tak ada satupun warga yang berani lagi dengan naruto dan naruto pun segera berangkat

sesampainya di akademi ninja

naruto langsung di suruh untuk menunjukkan apa yang mereka pelajari

"rasengan"kata naruto

"wah...kerennya jurusnnya"kata para jounin -jounin yang menjadi juri

dan satu persatu ninja sudah menunjukan apa yang mereka pelajari

"saatnya penentuan siapa yang akan menjadi genin"kata tsunade

"semuanya berhasil menjadi genin ,selamat."kata tsunade

"hore..."teriak semua ninja karena berhasil menjadi genin

"tapi hanya akan ada satu orang yang memiliki jurus terbaik dan itu dimenangkan oleh..."kata tsunade

TO BE CONTINUED

tbc

sorry kalau update nya lama


	4. orang misterius

chapter 4 


End file.
